What Happens In Vegas
by DaisyMeadowss
Summary: A trip to Vegas doesn't exactly go as planned for Dean. How much alcohol do you need to drink to marry a demon?


_What Happens In Vegas_

Well, this is my first SPN story. I'm not fully pleased with it, but considering that it is my first, I think it turned out fairly well. M for some sexual themes and language. I actually don't think it's that bad, but I feel like it should still be M rated. Timeline is late season three, starts somewhere after _Jus In Bello_ and ends somewhere before _No Rest For The Wicked_.

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>The sound of the door opening and closing loudly awakened Sam from his not too deep slumber. He heard his brother's enthusiastic and excited voice; it was something that he hasn't heard in a while.<p>

"Wakey, wakey Sammy! I have some awesome news."

'_Sammy'_ sat up on his bed and looked around in the small motel room. His brother, Dean Winchester showed up the daily newspaper to him then plopped down on the closest armchair to him, leaning back. He looked awfully pleased with himself, Sam noted.

"Hundreds of people died last night," Dean announced and Sam's eyebrows disappeared into his hair. Dean looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"And that is a good thing because…"

"It's not a good thing." Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity, his expression annoyed. "But it's most definitely a case. The doors were locked from the inside, no signs of breaking, everyone dead. Their insides were turned out."

"Sounds like a ghost," mused Sam.

"Yes, it does," agreed Dean. "A very angry and powerful ghost," he grinned.

"Okay," started Sam slowly. "What's the catch?"

Dean raised his eyebrows innocently. Too innocently. "What catch? There's no catch."

"Dean, I'm not stupid. I know you're up to something. You're way too excited for a simple job."

"Why? Can't I be excited for a good little hunting?"

"Dean…"

"Alright, alright Sherlock," he held up his hands in surrender and threw the newspaper to Sam who caught it easily. "Page four."

Sam quickly found the article and read it. When he finished he looked up at his brother, now understanding his enthusiasm. "Really, Dean? Las Vegas?"

"Yeah. Awesome, isn't it?" he smirked. Sam rolled his eyes at him and laid back on his bed, already feeling tired. This was going to be a _long_ weekend.

* * *

><p>"… don't spend all our money on gambling," Sam continued his seemingly endless speech to Dean about what he can't do in Las Vegas. They were sitting in the Impala, just minutes away from their destination, and apparently Sam felt the need to tell his brother what he can and can't do. All for his own good, of course.<p>

"… don't start a fight with anyone, don't get into a porn movie filming…"

At this Dean raised his eyebrows, eyeing his brother kind of surprised. He didn't know Sam saw that film. "Dude, this is not _'Bachelor Party Vegas'_. Though it would be awesome to watch a porn film live," he smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes, but chose not to comment, just continued his lecture. "Don't get married-"

"Ooookay, little brother," Dean held up his hands to stop Sam. "_Why_ would I do that?" he asked, incredulous.

"You could get drunk," suggested Sam. Dean grinned.

"I'm pretty sure I can't get that drunk."

"I'm pretty sure you can," contradicted Sam. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but in that moment Las Vegas' shiny neon signs and lights came into view, and Dean's words died in his throat.

"Las Vegas, here we come!"

* * *

><p>They soon found out that a few years ago one of the casinos' owner had just disappeared one day. He was last seen in his casino and then he was never found again. His son inherited everything. And yes, he was the one who killed his father. All for his money. What has the world become?<p>

Dean and Sam had tricked the truth out of him and the truth was that there was no body. He had dropped it to a nearby lake.

Well, that certainly complicates things.

Now they're gonna have to find something, an object that still keeps him here. Something they can burn. Anything. And that thing is his cowboy boots. The man was from Texas and he was proud of it. He wore that boots all the time and after he died his son kept his boots in his office as a remembrance of him. ("What a joke," Dean had said. "He killed his own father, but kept the boots. To _remember_ him? Where's the sense in that?")

At night they sneaked into the office where the boots were kept with the intention of burning them, but things are never that easy, are they? The ghost appeared at the last moment (as usual), and threw them into the wall and cabinet (as usual). Sam hit his head hard and passed out for a few minutes, and Dean lost his gun and lighter.

Well, damn…

The ghost was ready to smite Dean and Dean was ready to fight it, but in that moment he heard a shooting sound and the ghost disappeared. In the doorway Ruby was standing with a gun charged with rock salt aimed at the spot the ghost was standing just moments ago. She grabbed Dean's lighter and quickly burned the cowboy boots. Meanwhile a very annoyed Dean got up from the floor and Sam started to regain consciousness. With a groan he sat up.

"Ruby?" he questioned when he saw her.

"You didn't have to do that," grumbled Dean as he looked her up and down with judging, disdainful eyes. She was standing there with her perfect hair and perfect clothes as if she was better than them. Well, she was not. "I could have handled it myself."

"Sure you could have," she smirked. "Before or after he cut up your stomach and turned your insides out?" she asked with a sweet smile.

Dean grunted. "Very funny."

"What are you doing here anyway?" cut in Sam before they slaughtered each other.

"Yeah, Ruby, what are you doing here? Were you spying on us?"

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you two knew how to do your job," she hissed. "The last thing we need is you dead."

"I'm touched that you're so worried about me, Blondie-"

"Oh, not you, Dean. Sam," she corrected. "And don't call me '_Blondie'_," she growled dangerously. Dean was about to say something, but Sam interrupted their little fight.

"Okay you two, stop it before you kill each other," he warned them as he got up from the floor and turned to Ruby. "Thank you, Ruby," he politely thank her and ignored Dean's eye roll. "But I think we can handle ourselves next time. There's no need for you to… follow us."

She shrugged. "I'm just trying to help. And I wanted to see Las Vegas," she added with a smirk. "But whatever. See you around, peeps." And with that she walked out of the room.

"Bitch," murmured Dean under his nose. "Blonde bitch."

* * *

><p>The casino is really great after all, despite the ghost thing. The drinks are good, the women are hot and the roulette is fun. Dean doesn't need more than that.<p>

And then…

He was sitting at the bar, drinking whiskey when he noticed her. She was at a table, a glass of alcohol in her hand. She saw him too, smirked at him and raised her glass in greeting. He turned away swiftly, a clear indication that she was the last person he wanted to see right now. Well, fuck him. He's just going to have to suck it up, because she was going over to him. Just to spite him a little…

There's no harm in that, right?

Dean was trying very hard to enjoy his drink and the pretty waitress who was so obviously flirting with him, but knowing that _Ruby _made it impossible. Knowing that she was just a few meters away from him made him feel uneasy. Sam thought they could trust her, but Dean… all his life, Dean was taught to hate demons. To kill them. That's not about to change because some blonde bitch claims she's different.

"Hello, Dean," a sugar sweet voice cooed next to him. "What are you up to?"

"I'm not going to chat with you, Blondie."

She smirked. "Alright." She took a sip of her glass. If he wants the silent treatment, fine. She knew just the presence of her annoyed him to no end.

"Is that whiskey?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Yup," she answered. "Why?" He lifted his glass as reply then took a swig too.

"Well," she drawled. "Who would have thought we like the same kind of alcohol?"

He shrugged. "Whiskey's a popular drink."

"Sure," she agreed. Truth is, looking at him now as he drowned his sorrow in alcohol and tried to keep up his façade, she knew they had a lot more in common than just their drink preferences.

" So where's Sam?" she asked just to keep the conversation alive.

"In our motel room." He turned to face her. "Why don't you go find him? I know you're probably here for him. And he would appreciate your presence more than me."

She smirked. (That's just another thing they have in common, isn't it? They smirk a _lot_.) "That's exactly why I won't."

He barked a laugh. "You enjoy this, don't you, Blondie?"

"I wish you'd just go back to calling me a bitch. I liked that better," she growled.

"Well then," he started. "Blondie it is."

"Dean," she said in a warning tone.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Don't challenge me, Dean."

"Or what?" he taunted her and then turned away from her.

She was quiet for a while. When she spoke her voice was softer and quieter, and it didn't have its usual edge to it. "Dean…" The tone of her voice made him turn back to her. Fuck, she was closer than he thought. Why was she so close? And why were her eyes so blue? _No, Dean. Don't go there, _he thought. _They're blue now, but remember: they can be black too. _"I'm just trying to help you, that's all. _Really_."

He turned away again. He had to, because he couldn't stand to look into her beautiful, beautiful blue eyes that held so much sincerity in them. It was impossible not to believe her in that moment.

Damn it. The whiskey must have gone to his head.

Talking about whiskey, he noticed her glass was empty. And though he has no idea what made him do it, he motioned towards it and said: "Want more? I'm paying."

She looked shocked and a little grateful. But mostly just shocked. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Waking up that day in an uncomfortable bed, Dean came to one conclusion: mornings are bright.<p>

Well, duh, Dean.

But seriously, it was really fucking bright and it hurt his eyes, even though they were closed. Imagine what would happen if he opened them. They would probably burn out.

Groaning, he rolled over in the bed, trying to get back to sleep but something stopped him. Or more like _someone _stopped him.

What the…

His first thought was Sam, but then he realized it couldn't be Sam, because one: that would be utterly weird and two: those legs wrapped around his were definitely a woman's legs. Thank God.  
>But then who?<p>

Reluctantly, he opened one eye but all he saw was blonde hair. That's nothing new. Winchesters like blondes. That's a fact.

Carefully he opened his other eye too and sat up in the bed. The sunshine blinded him for a few moments, but when he got his sight back he looked down at the woman lying beside him and saw…

No way in fucking Hell. Just no. He couldn't have been _that_ drunk. He couldn't have been so drunk to hook up with _Ruby_. Nah.

Right?

"Oh. My. God."

That's an understatement.

He got out of the bed quickly, arousing Ruby in the process. She moaned softly, covering her eyes with her hand. (Good to know it bothers her too.) The sound of her moan caused Dean to have flashbacks of last night, when she was moaning for entirely different reasons. _Oh God…_

He had sex with a _demon_. With _Ruby_. That's… He doesn't think there's a word to describe how he feels about that.

Man, Sam's gonna have a blast if he finds out. Either that or freak out. Dean doesn't know which scenario would bother him more.

But come to think of it, the sex was great… _Get a grip, Dean!_

With her hands still covering her eyes, Ruby rolled onto her back (which was _so_ _not_ a good idea, because the sheets suddenly didn't cover her anymore and he could see everything, and _damn_…) and groaned out a "fuck".

"Ruby…"

At the sound of his voice she immediately bolted upright in the bed and let out a very un-Ruby-like scream.

"Dean! What the hell? What… what are you…" She came to a stop when she remembered the night before. "We didn't, did we?" she asked frantically, even though she already knew the answer.

Dean motioned towards her naked body. "Uhh, Ruby…"

She looked down at herself and what she saw was enough to confirm her theory. She quickly grabbed the sheets and pulled it tightly around her body. "Don't look."

"I'm not," he exclaimed, offended. And that's when he realized he was actually naked too. "_You_ don't look!" he retorted as he grabbed a duvet Ruby wasn't tangled up in right now.

"Like I would want to," she hissed, not bothering to think of a better comeback. This whole situation made her feel really awkward. And she didn't do awkward. Ever.

They didn't talk for a second, not knowing what to say. Dean looked around the motel room (which he assumed was probably Ruby's), noting that it was cleaner and bigger than theirs, and Ruby just sat uncomfortably on the bed, trying to figure out how this happened. She didn't have much luck with that.

"We slept together," Dean stated the obvious. He couldn't stand the silence anymore, he had to say something. Though, he could have thought of something better to say.

"You think?" she snapped.

"Whoa, no need to be so sharp. You think I'm happy about this? If anything, this is worse for me than for you."

"How?"

"I slept with a demon." He said it like it was obvious. "A _demon_."

She huffed. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but for some reason it hurt her to hear Dean refer to her as only a _demon_. She was much more than that.

"Look, Dean, I'm not… we're never going to talk about this ever again, are we clear?"

"Sounds fair to me, Blo… Ruby." Yeah, he has just called her by her name instead of calling her a bitch or Blondie.

What the fuck?

* * *

><p>He was dressing in the bathroom when the realization hit him. And hit him hard.<p>

He doesn't know what exactly triggered the memory, he was just thinking about last night again and then he suddenly remembered. And when he did, he almost fell over. The air left his lungs and he froze in his tracks, just staring right ahead. When his need for air became too much to bear he sucked in a deep breath and ran out of the bathroom, not caring that he was only in his boxers and shirt or that Ruby was currently putting on her bra, just in her panties.

"Dean!" she exclaimed angrily, but Dean didn't even hear her.

"Ruby, we're married."

And that sentence changed everything.

* * *

><p>It's crazy. It's blasphemous. It's never happened before. It <em>can't<em> be true. No way.

"It can't be true," Sam shook his head. "No way. Just… no. You couldn't have gotten married! Dean, please tell me you didn't get married."

Dean sighed. "Sam… I wish I could."

Sam stooped pacing the room. He stared at Dean for a long moment then looked at Ruby. She was sitting on a chair, looking kind of bewildered. This whole thing left her flustered. She was out of her element and she didn't know how to act. She was _married_. That was never one of her lifetime goals.

"Goddammit, Dean!" Sam shouted suddenly, hitting his brother on his shoulder. Dean leaned away from him.

"Woah, Sam! That's enough. Don't make such a big fuss about this."

"Don't make such a… don't make such a big fuss about this? Dean!" It's safe to say Sam has never looked this mad before. "You. Are. Married. You married a _demon_!"

"Hey!" Ruby protested. "I'm not just a demon, Sam. I'm a _good_ demon. Shut it."

Sam took a deep breath and didn't talk for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts and calm down. He shook his head and started pacing again.

"Why are you two so calm, huh?" Well, that's a _very_ great question. Really, why? "One would think you'd be freaking out."

Dean shrugged nonchalantly. "We can get an annulment. We were drunk." Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Right," nodded Sam. "Right. You were drunk. Why do they even let drunk people get married? Shouldn't it be illegal?"

"It's Las Vegas, Sam," Ruby said in her duh-voice. "Very few things are illegal here."

Sam sit down on the bed, still trying to get his mind wrapped around the fact that Ruby and Dean are married. When he told Dean not to get married earlier, he never actually thought he would. "Damn it, Dean, didn't I tell you not to get married?"

Dean laughed hoarsely. "Yeah, you did. Should have listened, huh?"

They were silent.

"So you're gonna get an annulment then?" Sam asked eventually.

"Yes," both Dean and Ruby replied at the same time.

"Great. We're gonna need an attorney. I'll see what Bobby can do about that."

Dean groaned. "Well, I'm sure he's gonna be pleased to hear I'm married."

Sam didn't comment. He was still very mad. He got out his cell phone and left the room, leaving Dean alone with Ruby. He looked at her for the first time since Sam arrived, but she was busy staring at nothing in particular. Talk about an awkward situation. Though he has to admit it was interesting and surprising to see her without her always permanent confidence.

"Well," he spoke just to say something. She looked at him finally and their eyes met for a second. But just for a second, because her eyes were still blue and it still made him feel this weird feeling inside which he did not like at all.

"Well?"

He didn't know what to say. What could you possibly say to the person you're married to but supposedly hate? (Only supposedly, because deep down inside he knows he doesn't hate her. He may not be her biggest fan, but he realized that maybe he never really hated her in the first place. Which is a disturbing thought.)

"Whose idea was it?" she asked him suddenly. "To get married, I mean?"

Dean thought about it, trying to remember.

Well, hot damn.

It was _his_ idea. Oh, good God. There's no way he's telling her that. "I don't know… I don't remember."

She looks him in the eyes and he feels like she's seeing right through him and his lie. "Well, I do. It was yours, you know. Your idea."

"Oh." _Oh? Oh? That's all you have to say, Dean?_

"Yeah," she nods. "Your idea."

* * *

><p>"<em>Let's do something," heavily intoxicated Dean says to drunk Ruby. "Something fun." He looks around in the room, spotting the game table. "Let's play roulette!"<em>

_Ruby pouts sadly. "Sorry. Can't."_

_"Why? You don't know how to play?"_

_"Nah," she shook her head. "Roulette wasn't exactly invited yet when I was human."_

_Dean nodded. That sounded reasonable. He vaguely remembered her saying that she lived in the Black Death's time. "Well then, I can teach you," he offered. She smiled hugely and as corny as it sounds, it outshone the sun itself. Her smile was one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen._

_My God, when did he start sounding like a girl?_

_Well, he didn't care about that right now. She was giggling like a schoolgirl, getting up from the bar stool and trying not to fall. It didn't work. She lost her balance and grabbed Dean's jacket, taking him down with her. She kept laughing even when they hit the floor and it was impossible not to laugh with her. It was contagious._

_When she finally stopped laughing she turned her head towards his, looking him in the eye. For the second time that night they were really close, faces almost touching. "So we're going then?" she asked._

_He couldn't tell you what exactly made him say it. Maybe it was her eyes and the way they sparkled. Maybe it was her smile and its beauty. Maybe it was the fact that he only had months to live and he couldn't afford to be mature. Maybe it was because he was drunk or it was everything put together, but he said it. "Ruby, let's get married."_

_She laughed loudly. "Why?" she asked curiously, but not entirely against the idea._

_"Just because," he grinned. "How _fun_ that would be. Right? A demon and a hunter get married. Imagine!" he laughed and she laughed with him. It was a funny thought. "Besides I have only months left, so what's the point? At least I can say that I had gotten married before I died."_

_"So you want me to be your last resort-wife?" she summed it up._

_"Yes," Dean nodded before he realized what she said. "I mean no, not last resort. My last resort would probably be Sammy."_

_That made her giggle hysterically again. "Silly Dean, Sammy can't be your wife."_

_"Exactly my point," agreed Dean. "So what do you say?"_

_Ruby looked at him for a moment. "I think it would be funny to be your wife. Let's do it."_

* * *

><p>"So," present-Ruby said bringing him out of his memories. "I may have agreed to it, but it was your idea." For some reason this little fact made her feel extremely pleased. She couldn't figure out why.<p>

"I was drunk," defended himself Dean. "And I really wanted to do something big before I went to Hell." Yeah, this excuse sounded as fake and pathetic to him as it sounded to you.

Ruby nodded. "Okay."

They kept quiet. Dean was beginning to feel really uncomfortable so he said: "I'll go, check up on Sam. See if he's still mad…"

"Alright," she said without looking at him.

He left the room, looking back at her one more time. She was about to do the same, but he was already gone. Then there was just deafening silence.

* * *

><p>The annulment goes smoothly and it's not long before they are single once again. That doesn't make it any less awkward or easier though. No, they are not married anymore, but the memories remain. Things are different now. He rarely sees her anymore because she tries and succeeds to avoid him, but whenever they are in the same room there's fucking electricity between them. She can't decide if she's more startled or pleased by that.<p>

And the more time passes the more she can remember that night, until one day the picture is finally pieced together and she remembers everything.

And I do mean _everything_.

She remembers the whiskey and laughing, so much laughing. She remembers his fucked up '_proposal'_ and Dean's little name game on their so called '_wedding'_.

(You see, when the minister asked them their names Dean immediately answered but when he turned to Ruby, she realized that she did not have a surname. She tried to come up with something but her mind was too slow at the moment and she just stood there frozen until Dean came to her help. "Ruby Winchestar. That's her name." Ruby started laughing. Dean was hilarious.  
>The minister looked at them weirdly. "Dean Winchester and Ruby Winchestar?"<br>"Yep," grinned Dean. "That's right.")

Yeah, she might have found that funny while drunk, but now she could have strangled him. So not original, Dean.

And she also remembers the sex. Oh yeah, there was a lot of sex. Duh. They are Dean and Ruby after all. And she remembers it all too well. Every little touch, every sigh and moan, the thrusts and the feelings; everything. And, don't ever tell him this, but he is as good as he says he is. It still gives her goosebumps and sometimes she wakes up in the middle of the night after dreaming of him. It's unsettling. She's not supposed to have feelings for him. Even if they are purely sexual. (_Liar_, a tiny little voice whispers in her head but she ignores it for now.) It's just not the way it's supposed to be.

But that doesn't change anything. She still remembers and she still feels for him.

She also wonders if _he_ remembers.

* * *

><p>He remembers everything. He sometimes wishes he doesn't because it seems like that all he does now is think of her and it bothers him. He shouldn't be thinking of her, or their wedding (though Ruby Winchester was damn funny) or their wedding night.<p>

Oh yeah, he definitely shouldn't be thinking of their wedding night. That's bad. It's Ruby after all. _Ruby_. The demon. He doesn't need this shit in his life right now; he's got other things to do. So why does he wish she would stop avoiding him so he could see her, and why does he keep dreaming about her at night?

Good question, huh? The answer is quite simple. He _wants_ her. And what's really startling is that he doesn't just want her body. (That too, obviously. Ruby's one of the best girls he's ever been with and he has been with a _lot_.) No, it goes beyond that. When, how or why did that happen he can't figure out, but these feelings are slowly eating him away. He's going to have to do something about it and soon.

Before he goes to Hell and becomes like her.

* * *

><p>The realization that he only has one and a half month left to live before he dies shocks the hell out of her. Well, not that, she always knew that, it's the emotions she feels about that are what shocks her. She knows she shouldn't care, but she does. Maybe she cares too much.<p>

She doesn't wanna see Dean dead and she doesn't want him to go to Hell. She wants to save him so badly, even though she knows she can't. But a world without Dean is just unimaginable. Not right.

But what could she do? Sam is trying so hard to save him, but deep down all three of them know it's no use. Dean is the first one to come to accept that, but Sam wouldn't bulge, and neither would she for that matter. Because somewhere along the way Dean became important to her. Why, how or when she doesn't know, but suddenly he's more important than Sam. And it shouldn't be that way.

Dean is an asshole, immature, annoying and he is going to die. Sam is smart, patient, full of power. And he is going to live. She is here for Sam, not for Dean. _Keep that in mind, Ruby, _she reminds herself.

But it's getting harder and harder to believe that.

* * *

><p>One night he's alone in their motel room, just watching TV (and no, not porn, actually he hasn't watched that in a while, which is weird by the way) when she arrives. She doesn't knock, she just waltzes in like she owns the place. She's momentarily stunned by the fact that Sam is nowhere to be found and she's alone with Dean in a motel room, but quickly regains her composure and keeps a straight face.<p>

"Dean," she greets him pleasantly. He turns off the TV.

"Dammit woman, don't you ever knock?"

She smirks. "I like the element of surprise."

"Course," he nods, trying not to look at her. Her presence alone did funny things to him, imagine what the sight of her would do.

"So where's Sam?" she asks and he has to wince. Of course. It's always Sam, isn't it?

_C'mon, Dean, you can't seriously be jealous of your brother over a _demon. "Dunno exactly," he says and he can't keep the bitterness out of his voice. Luckily for him, she doesn't notice it. "Out somewhere, trying to save me or whatever," he rolls his eyes. It's a lost cause and they all know it. Sam is the only one who's not willing to admit that.

"I see you're extremely grateful for that," she scoffs. He can't help but roll his eyes again.

"Whatever. What do you want here?" he asks more rudely than he intended.

She frowns. She knows it's in his nature, but she wishes he could more polite. Just a _little_ bit more polite. Is that too much to ask for?

"I might have a job for you," she answers him. "I think there are some vampires in Norfolk. You may want to check it out."

He nods lazily like he doesn't even really care and still doesn't look at her. She stands still for a moment, waiting for him to say something and when he doesn't, she impatiently stomps her foot.

"So…"

"So?" he asks, finally looking at her. That was a mistake. She looks really damn great in her blue shirt and jeans that hugs her curves just right. "If that's all you wanted you can go," he practically dismissed her.

She glowered at him, but turned around to leave, internally fuming about him being an asshole again. She stopped though, realizing she didn't want to and will _not_ leave. She turned around and found him staring at her.  
>"You know what, Dean, no, I will not go," she stated simply. "Don't <em>ever <em>tell me what to do."

That's it, she wasn't going to take his shit anymore. She didn't like being ordered around. She hated it actually. It was more than being independent, she was a rebel. She always have been; going against the rules even as a human. (Sometimes she thinks it's one of the many reasons she's not like the others. Demons are said to be evil and soulless, it's practically a rule. So of course she would break it.)

She plopped down on Sam's empty bed, his eyes watching her every move. _Well fuck me, _he thought, _her independence is hot_. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, turning away from her. A strangled '_okay'_ was all he could manage to say.

"So…" She crossed her arms across her chest. "What do you wanna talk about?"

He shrugged, still perplexed. "Dunno."

"Dean," his name rolled off her tongue easily and they both liked the sound of it. "You okay?" She noticed his distress.

Even though her tone was nice and she was trying to be friendly, he just didn't have it in him to be the same way. It was easier to be rude. "Why do you care?"

She got up from the bed and sat down right next to him. "I don't know," she shook her head. "But I do. So how about you stop being an asshole when I know you're not this guy you pretend to be and just talk to me? I'm not that horrible, contrary to what you might think."

"I think you're great," he says so quietly she almost doesn't hear it. "That's the problem." She was pretty sure he didn't intend the last part to come out.

She was confused now. "Why is that a problem?"

He looked away from her and stayed quiet for such a long time she though he won't answer. "Because I like you too much," he confessed without looking at her. So there, he said it. And did it make him feel any better? Well… maybe a little, but he still wishes he didn't say anything. He's not in the mood to be rejected right now. Especially not by Ruby.

She sucks in a sharp breath and leans back. Okay, she didn't expect that. Could he possibly mean it that way?

_Well, what other way could he mean it?_

Right. So, that changes a few things. And at the same time, it doesn't. They both like each other. But she's still a demon and he's still a hunter. He's still gonna die soon and she's still here for Sam. Nothing should ever happen between them. Nothing would ever work out anyway. But…

There's that '_but'_ hanging in the air. It taunts her and she can't make it go away.

She realizes she's been quiet for far too long when he finally turns to look at her. Their eyes meet and she can detect the bittersweet emotions in his eyes. He gulps and looks away again. "Alright, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. Can you just forget I-

"No," she interrupts him, shaking her head. "I can't."

"Ruby, I-"

He can't finish his speech. The '_but'_ in her head wins over, and she decides to forget any reasons, pressing her lips against his. He's shocked at first, but lust soon takes over and he's kissing her back like there's no tomorrow.  
>And there won't be many tomorrows for him. This relationship is doomed; they both know that. But that doesn't matter right now because they are together and they can worry about the rest later.<p>

What happens happens. Whatever that might be, whatever fate has in store for them, it can wait. It's only him and her tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this was originally intended to be funnier and less angsty, but I couldn't manage that… Anyway, here are my thoughts: I think I didn't quite get the characterization of Ruby right. She was softer here. And Dean didn't have enough witty jokes. I also think that the end was a little bit too rushed (maybe the whole story was too rushed) and it was all a little sappy. There were parts I liked and there were parts I didn't. But your opinion matters more and I wanna hear it! (Take the hint, guys :P)<strong>

**Oh and I was thinking of writing a sequel to this. About what happens when Dean dies. But only if you wanna see it. I also have some other story ideas, all Ruby/Dean, because I just **_**adore**_** them to bits. So if you liked this one-shot, other SPN/DR stories are coming soon (though my next story posted will probably be a Vampire Diaries one. I still have to finish it, but you can look forward to a Stefan/Caroline one-shot.)**

**And uhh, this may sound weird, but please don't read my previous stories. They were posted a long time ago and they totally suck. I'd like to think I've improved since then. I just don't wanna take them down.**

**Well, until next time, peeps.**


End file.
